5 Things That Changed Me
by Tonitantei-san
Summary: Shinichi/Conan's POV  A move, a peek, a meeting, a phone call, AND a KISS. 5 little things that changed my life for good.


_A/N: Here's my first one-shot that immediately struck my mind while in the shower. I still have a writer's block (if my term is correct) form my other story. I just don't know how to put a style in it._

_Please enjoy my first one-shot I hope it won't suck._

**DISCLAMER: As usual, I don't own any characters from Detective Conan Aoyama-sensei own them and 2 guys who are making the anime. **

**5 Things That Changed Me**

_A move._

_A peek._

_A meeting._

_A phone call._

_And a KISS._

These things can lead to big changes. It could be a good or a bad change depends on how you managed it. Well for me, those things changed my life for good. To be honest at first, it sucked! But I get used to it.

Confused eh?

Haha, me too. But I'll tell you everything, event by event.

My best friend Ran Mouri and I went to an amusement park and because of my curiosity, I almost get killed. Good thing I'm still alive, but not as a teenager, a 7 year old kid. Surprised? Hell yeah I AM! I promised myself I'm going to let them rot in jail, whoever those people are.

I am messed up. My life, my life full of love and...basically fame and more fame, is ruined. I'm not Kudo Shinichi anymore, I am Conan Edogawa! I told everyone that I'm somewhere solving some tough case, but I am not. I'm stuck at an elementary school with bunch of nose dripping kids. Do you think that's worse? For me it's not.

The worst thing was you're there for her but she can never tell. You're always beside and think that you're still far away. She's always crying because of me and I can't do anything. I sink every time I see her sad. I feel like my whole word is crashing down on me. I just need to deal with it every now and then. I never been like this before and It is just because I MOVED and PEEKED on that stupid transaction.

See, what did I told you? Just like a snap of a finger, made my whole life miserable. But that is just the start.

My life gets crappier every day, everything is on repeat. Everywhere I go dead bodies are there left and right.

*Sigh*

My life couldn't get any worse, but unfortunately for me it did. Goddamn my life!

I thought she was just an ordinary transfer student; I have to admit she is pretty too, but I stand corrected. She is LIKE me. Her name is Ai Haibara but later on Hakase told me she was really Shiho Miyano, shrank by that stupid drug.

'Nice to meet you KUDO-KUN.' Her first proper introduction and it was cold and confusing.

'_Why the hell does she knows my name?' _I'm frozen at that moment. I don't know what to say. I just found myself asking her, why she knows my real name and blah bblah…

I am in rage, cause Hakase didn't inform me that she was from the organization. Just my luck! And then we found ourselves solving a case about a murdered university professor. Big whoop. Confusion swirls my head, she kept stealing glances or should I say glares from me but then she broke down in front of me.

'Why didn't you save her!' she cried in my shirt. I feel sad and somewhat guilty. The very first real expression she showed was that particular emotion. No faking, just real tears and sadness.

And you know what, I liked her. It's like I found someone that I am actually looking for. A person who understands my current condition, I don't have to fake everything in front of her, just the true me. Days, weeks, months have passed and our relationship began to be stable and great. Like me and Ran, just the best friend bit though. She knows I have something for Ran but somehow it's fading away.

A big one, huh? It's really hard to keep your feelings to one another, especially when you can't talk to her personally and always on the rush whenever you talked to one another. That's how that meeting changed my whole feelings for Ran.

Let's not talk about cheesiness right now, let's switch to a sad change for me and for Ran.

I didn't take it lightly believe I almost killed myself when I got a call from her. Yeah, from her not from me obviously. I was actually laughing earlier that day, because I was with Ai and we got a little teasing at hakase's backyard, and I actually won my first argument with her. How cool is that?

Anyway, in the middle of my snack I got a call from her and I hesitantly picked it up.

I speak normally with my voice changing bow tie; I can hear her voice actually trembling with nervousness and… sadness?

'_Why is she trembling?' _I stopped for a moment before asking her what the matter is.

"You're making it harder for me now Shinichi. Do you even know that!" I almost dropped the phone when she shouted that on the phone, even Ai turned to my direction, confused.

"What did I do now?" I answered with quite a bored sound.

"You really don't understand, do you? You're not showing yourself for a long time! You have no time to call, and when you call it's a lucky if you stayed for more than 5 minutes! And you're asking me what did you do? You did a lot to hurt me and I have enough KUDO SHINICHI!"

She sounded like my mother who thought my dad was cheating on her, but this is serious. She's angry with me. All I could say were always "Sorry" or "I'll make it up to you, I promise", which I am also getting tired of it. I actually make up my mind to call her and tell her that don't wait for me; because of Ai really, I guess she beat me to it.

"Shi..ni..chi I can't do this anymore. I don't want you. I hate you." Then she hangs up.

I literally dropped my phone at that moment; I broke down but with no tears. I am sick and tired crying myself to sleep, but I'm devastated. I never thought that it could be that hard. Her words are like dagger that just pierced my chest. I let a drop out and that's it I stood up, dusted myself and GOD! My heart skipped a bit or 2, Ai was there in front me. She is so close that I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. She hugged me with affection and I hugged her back. She whispered "Everything's going to be all right.."

"As long as you're here with me everything is all right."

I blurted out. Those words are hidden deep inside me that I'm just waiting for the right chance to tell her that. I'm surprised so does she. My heart was beating so fast that I feel like I'm going to explode! She tried to pull away and I let her. She looked at me straight in my eyes; I can see affection and love just for me. I caressed her hair, her lips met mine. It was soft and warm and DELICIOUS. I smiled on her lips, "I can do this to you every day." It just escaped!

I was preparing for a slap, a punch, or something relevant but all I heard was, "Yeah, me too." And she's kissing me back. It was wonderful and just too good to be true, but it was TRUE! My darkest day become my brightest.

"Does this mean?"

"What do you think tantei-san?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Then she started to kiss me.

Awesome, right? 2 changes resulted to… I guess one. But still a brilliant one don't you think?

5 little things changed my whole life. So what if there's no antidote? So what If Ran is with another guy? I don't care. This is my life. I feel complete with her right here, right now.

_OMAKE~ ^^_

"Stop talking to yourself, idiot."

"I'm telling my story. What a kill joy."

"Well, this kill joy will walk away. You and the couch have your moment."

"Hey, I was kidding! Heh, what a cutie. THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU AI HAIBARA!"

"IDIOT!"

"Hehe, thanks for reading!"

A/N: What do you think? Hehe I hope you liked it.

Showers can also help you think one-shot fictions hahaha.

Tell me what you think. Thank you thank you. ^^

I'll Never Let You Go last chapter will be updated whenever hihi. I still have writer's block . gomen!


End file.
